This invention pertains to a catheter for delivering a drug to a specific location within a patient's artery.
It is known in the art to provide catheters for delivering drugs directly into the walls of a patient's artery. An example of such a catheter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,716, issued to Vigil et al. Vigil's catheter 1 includes a set of injectors 2 for injecting medication into an artery wall 3 (FIG. 1). Injectors 2 are mounted on a balloon 4 which is inflated when it is desired to push injectors 2 into artery wall 3. Unfortunately, injectors 2 extend in a direction perpendicular to the axis of catheter 1. Thus, when catheter 1 is inserted or withdrawn from the patient's vascular system, there is a danger that injectors 2 will drag along and injure artery wall 3.
What is needed is an improved catheter which permits delivery of a drug into the walls of an artery where the drug is believed to be most effective.
What is also needed is a catheter with injectors which will not drag across the artery walls when the catheter is inserted or withdrawn from a patient.